


Snooze

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Hunting, Humor, Jack and Maddie Fenton are legit paranormal scientists, Oneshot, Tired Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Because when Danny just needs five more minutes of sleep, nothing in the world is going to keep him from it. Well, except for... maybe... yeah... except for maybe that...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7419892/1/Snooze
> 
> Cover art, used with permission, by DeannaPhantom13: https://www.deviantart.com/deannaphantom13/art/Snooze-Coloured-Version-for-sapphireswimming-316452126 (colored) https://www.deviantart.com/deannaphantom13/art/Snooze-cover-request-for-sapphireswimming-313538369 (black & white)

Jack and Maddie advanced on the dormant figure, weapons drawn and ready. Just because he was sleeping did not mean that he wasn't still one of the most dangerous beings to ever have lived—or _existed_ was probably the more correct term considering that he was, in fact, a ghost.

He made no moves as they came closer, not even seeming to recognize the fact that the world's most renowned ghost hunters were on the verge of catching their most elusive prey.

For several minutes, they thought that he must be faking his sleep —so sneaky, so clever with that arm across his face— but would snap to attention with blazing hands the moment they stepped close enough or let their guards down. There was no way that such a successful fighter could really be that unaware of his surroundings.

But as the clocked ticked, the young ghost did nothing. There wasn't even a change in his slow, easy breathing pattern.

The Fentons finally realized that they were going to have to make the move if a move was to be made. So, with Jack excitedly aiming just a foot away, Maddie slowly inched closer and, without letting her guard down, nudged Phantom with her foot.

He mumbled a bit and repositioned himself, but made no signs of either waking or attacking.

The hunters looked at each other, thoroughly confused. This was not at all how their scientific minds had expected him to react, in any scenario they had ever envisioned. He was like a sleepy teenage boy, not a battle-hardened and blood-thirsty piece of ectoplasmic cognizance.

Maddie nudged him again. This time, he uncovered his face, a little more coherent, but still making no effort to take the offensive, or even defensive, against his would-be attackers.

She didn't stop nudging him the third time, but kept touching her toe into his side until she got a reaction.

Phantom finally groaned and turned over.

"Leave me alone... uhng..." a lazy hand stretched to vaguely swat in the direction of her foot, but never made contact. He groaned again. "Just five more minutes, Jazz..."

For a fraction of a moment, there was nothing but a deathly still silence.

It was broken when, at the sound of his daughter's name coming from the ghost's lips, Jack's gun slipped out of his hand. He only managed to catch it again with a huge amount of fumbling and ectoplasmic based curses.

Maddie had been so surprised by what she heard that she instantly froze.

The sudden stop of the nudging foot in his side finally got through to Phantom's brain, telling him that something had changed.

Something was different, was wrong.

He stiffened, suddenly fully awake and alert.

His green eyes shot open.

And he slowly, ever so slowly, looked up to see his mother, glaring down at him with all the hatred she could muster, armed to the teeth with weapons pointed directly at his ghostly core.

He blinked once. Twice. Then softly gasped.

"Oh crud..."

**Author's Note:**

> Snooze was adopted by IWouldDeleteIfIcould: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9416102/1/Snooze


End file.
